<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Only Remedy by Quinn73</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253676">The Only Remedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn73/pseuds/Quinn73'>Quinn73</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron Exophilia Bingo September 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basilisk - Freeform, F/M, Medusa - Freeform, Naga, petrified</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn73/pseuds/Quinn73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is 100-word drabble #5 in the Voltron Exophilia Bingo challenge.</p><p>Pike thought he could get away with stealing a valuable naga egg, but he didn’t know that this naga was worse than Medusa and and a basilisk combined! It’s up to Meklavar to save the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Pidge, Meklavar/Pike, Pike/Meklavar, Pikelavar, pidge/lance, plance - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron Exophilia Bingo September 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Only Remedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargazerNdreamer20/gifts">StargazerNdreamer20</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchoredTether/gifts">AnchoredTether</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imawriteritswhatido/gifts">Imawriteritswhatido</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meklavar watched the naga’s reflection in the polished blade of her axe. Her first blind attack would have to succeed or the creature’s gaze would turn her to stone. With her eyes tightly shut, Mek whirled around, felt the battle axe’s impact, then dared to inspect the damage in the reflection. The snake-woman was unconscious.</p><p>She ran to where Pike lay petrified, still clasping one of the naga’s stolen eggs.</p><p>Without mandrake potion, there was only one other magic that could save him: True Love’s First Kiss.</p><p>Meklavar removed her helmet,</p><p>leaned down, and </p><p>gently brushed her lips against his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bingo Tags: dwarf (Meklavar), writer’s choice (Pike, because Hot Cat Boy wasn’t a choice), evil naga (with Medusa and basilisk ancestry)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>